Question: Joanna had $63$ building blocks. She got more building blocks for her birthday. Joanna now has $92$ building blocks. How many building blocks did Joanna get for her birthday?
Explanation: To find how many building blocks Joanna got for her birthday, we can start with the $92}$ blocks she has now and subtract the ${63}$ building blocks she had. $92$ $63$ $?$ Total building blocks Blocks Joanna had Birthday blocks $92}-{63}= {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many building blocks Joanna got for her birthday. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $92}-{63}= {29}$ Joanna got ${29}$ building blocks for her birthday.